1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket with a cam lever latch for protecting a handle of the socket from being unduly manipulated.
2. Description of Related Art
A low-profile ZIF socket is widely used for electrically connecting an integrated circuit chip with a printed circuit board for its convenient manipulation. Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional low-profile ZIF socket 6 comprises a base 7, a sliding cover 8, a plurality of terminals 60 and a cam lever 9. The base 7 comprises a lower rectangular member 71 and a mounting portion 72 in a rear end of the rectangular member 71. The lower rectangular member 71 defines a plurality of receiving passageways 73 for receiving corresponding terminals 60. The mounting portion 72 comprises a lower transverse receiving channel 74 and a block 75 extending outwardly from a rear and right end of the mounting portion 72 for preventing the cam lever 9 from moving over an open position. The sliding cover 8 is movably assembled on the base 7 and comprises n upper rectangular member 81 and a tailboard 82 in a rear end of the upper rectangular member 81. The upper rectangular member 81 defines a plurality of through holes 83 in vertical alignment with corresponding receiving passageways 73 of the lower rectangular member 71 for receiving pins of an integrated circuit chip (not shown). The tail board 82 comprises upper transverse receiving channel 84. The cam lever 9 is substantially an L-shaped rod and comprises a straight handle 91 and an actuating arm 92 perpendicular to the handle 91. The actuating arm 92 is rotatably retained between the lower receiving channel 74 and tail board 82, and includes a curved arm 93 extending forwardly in a middle thereof which rotates in the upper receiving channel 84 for carrying the sliding cover 8 to move relative to the base 7, whereby the pins of the integrated circuit chip may connect with or disconnect with the corresponding terminals 60 of ZIF socket 6.
However, referring to FIG. 7, when the handle 91 is rotated from a closed position to the open position, it hits the block 75 directly. Therefore, when the handle 91 is over-rotated, the handle 91 or the block 75 of the base 7 will be broken. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,848 (the ""848 patent) having the same assignee discloses a retention mechanism between the block and the handle (FIGS. 7 and 7(A) of the ""848 patent), while such a design still has the similar direct hitting problem as the design in FIG. 7 of the invention.
Hence, an improved cam lever arrangement is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ZIF socket.
Accordingly, one object o the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket with a latch for informing the arrival at a open position of a cam lever.
Another object of the preset invention is to provide a ZIF socket with a latch for retaining the cam lever n the open position.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a ZIF socket for retaining an integrated circuit chip with a plurality of pins thereon comprises a base, a sliding cover, a cam lever and a plurality of terminus. The base comprises a lower rectangular member and a cam journal section in a rear end of the rectangular member. The rectangular member includes a plurality of receiving passageways for receiving corresponding terminals. The cam journal section comprises a block extending outwardly from a transverse end thereof. The sliding cover is movably assembled on the base and includes an upper rectangular member and a shroud section in a rear end of the upper rectangular member. The upper rectangular member defines a plurality of through holes for receiving corresponding pins of the integrated circuit board. The cam lever comprises an actuating rod and a handle extending perpendicularly from an end of the actuating rod. The actuating rod is rotatably assembled between the cam journal section and the shroud and drives the sliding cover to move relative to the base. An integral latch is provided in front of the block and comprises a lower bridge extending forwardly from a bottom end of the block. A spring arm extends from a front end of the lower bridge and a contact portion extends from an upper end of the spring arm for contacting with the candle before the handle arriving at an open position. In the open position, the handle is beneath the contact portion and prevented from moving to a closed position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.